Late Night Visit
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: Why did he let her in his room? Now, she'll never leave. "Seo-senpai! Stop taking pictures!" -One-shot- SeoxWaka


**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

 _Seo-senpai (10:00 pm): Yo Waka!_

 _Seo-senpai (10:00 pm): WAKA!_

 _Seo-senpai (10:01 pm): Lok behnd ya!_

Wakamatsu can't help but look and finds nothing. He shakes his head.

 _Seo-senpai (10:02 pm): Psyche! Ha._

 _Wakamatsu (10:03 pm): Senpai, please stop. I'm heading to bed now._

 _Seo-senpai (10:03 pm): Yea, rite. Ya dont slp._

He sighs wearily and rummage through his drawers for a shirt. The moment he left the shower, his phone is bombarded with text from his overbearing upperclassman. She's too much sometimes…okay, all time. How he isn't crazy from her antics is beyond belief. Perhaps his mental fortitude is growing stronger to the point that he can withstand Seo's "attacks." He glances down at his newly receive text. When will she stop? Oh, wait. He already knows the answer to that question.

 _Seo-senpai (10:04 pm): Srsly doe…opn yer window man. Ima slip._

Panic hastens his breath. What did she mean by that? Shifting his attention towards his shut window, he sees the top her head. Then seconds later she completely pops up like a groundhog sniffing the air. She presses her face on the cool glass. A bored expression lingers on her exterior, as if hanging on the second floor window of her kouhai's house is a daily routine for her.

Wait, how is she texting him if she's up this high?

 _Seo-senpai (10:05 pm): Ima so haunt you if I die from dis Waka._

Acting out of instinct, Hirotaka pulls up his window and let his senpai enter his room. The cool autumn breeze assaults his bare skin and he is thankful that he at least has pants on.

"Seo-senpai, have you no consideration for your safety?" He scolds her but it doesn't faze her in the slightest. "If you had left your window open, I wouldn't have been at any risk." So it's his fault is what she's saying. "So what's so urgent that you have to visit me in the middle of the night."

"Ehhh…" She mutters out without any clarification.

Ehhh? What does she mean by Ehhh? Does she want him to read her mind? Is that it? Of course she does. Now where did he put his "Seo-senpai mind reading tool apparatus…thing."? The title is a working progress so you'll have to excuse him for that.

Yuzuki chucks off her shoes and dives into the first year's bed. "Seo-senpai. Please don't jump on my bed." To his surprise, she stops. "Hey, Waka." There's an unnatural seriousness in her tone. She walks over to him and asks, "Boxers or briefs." He is about to die of embarrassment. Needless to say, it is only his senpai that is crass enough or should he say bold enough to pose a question about his underwear preferences. A woman without inhibitions is one way of defining her character. "Senpai, that really isn't any of your— " Focusing her eyes on Wakamatsu's closet, Yuzuki presses onwards and smirks wickedly.

"Senpai, please stop!" Strong arms encircles around her thin waist, locking her in place. His grip on her was tight, like a small child unwilling to release his precious toy. As childish as he is being now, he does not want Seo to enter his closet. Imagine what she would do if she finds his collection of seashells because she decided on one innocuous day to gift him a bag full of seashells, which caused him to like the aforementioned seashells and in turn started this whole seashell collecting bonanza. He can't even mention that her harmless present gave him glee, as that would be weird, no? Is he the only one thinking that? Considering his senpai's DGAF (Don't Give A F**k) attitude, she shouldn't care.

Is he just overreacting?

Seo cranes her neck up, peering closely at the various emotions dancing across Waka's expression. Hazel eyes sweep across his boyish face, stopping right along his strong jaw, and then to his neck where she resisted the urge to nip him on that one spot that would certainly generate a hilarious reaction from him. Ha, she really wants to see but maybe some other time. When the other party is more…amenable. For now, she leans the back of her head against his chest.

Wakamatsu's face reddens. Is she relaxing on him? The scent of honeydew invades his nostril. Does his senpai usually smell this…good? Thick strands of her rich hair tickle his exposed flesh. In some strange turn of events, his body is beginning to act strangely to her close proximity.

"Waka…" Suddenly, a sharp jolt on his chin knocks the wind out of him. He was not prepared for a headbutt. How does one even prepare for that? Dazed by the sheer amount of force she exerted on him, Wakamatsu stumbles for a few minutes. "Whoo! Waka!" His shoulders slumps down and braces himself. There is no way he can stop her now. The damage is done. "Keep everything loose, why dontcha!" He rubs his chin. "Senpai, please get out of there." Trudging towards his closet is exhausting. She has way too much energy.

"Seo-senpai, tell me why you are here." He can tell she is searching for something. She snaps her fingers. "I just remembered." All this time, she was just stalling? Seo digs in the pockets of her cardigan and holds up her phone. A click alerted Hirotaka that she just took a picture of him. Displeasure flooded her face. "Waka, you look stupid here. I'll take it again."

Wakamatsu blinds the phone's camera with his finger. "Senpai, what are you doing?"

"What do you think, Waka?" Does she take him for a fool?

"Yes, but why do you want a photo of me?" The deadpan-ness that she regularly plasters on her face is visible and she utters no response for him.

"Cuz…"

"Because what?" He blinks when she steals another photo of him. "You look dumb here too, Waka. C'mon man."

"That's how I look, Senpai!" Dumb, is he? DUMB? He'll show her dumb. Wakamatsu snatches her phone, straightens his face and smiles for her camera. "How's that? Not dumb at all!" Inspecting the image leaves her brimming with joy. "That'll do." The flatness of her voice indicates that his delivery is no good.

Her lowerclassman presses the button, snapping another picture of him yet again. "Okay, how's this?"

"It's fine, Waka." Like last time, she sounds uninterested but only to his deaf ears. Despite her apathetic facial expression, she is delighted that he is snapping so many pictures of himself.

Over and over again, he clicks and clicks; waiting for the signal that she is satisfied with the picture.

"How about th—" Wakamatsu freezes dead on his tracks. Why does it matter if she likes the picture or not? He was so caught up with the moment that he started acting on impulse.

"Senpai?"

"Let's try this, okay Waka?"

She hops by his side, bar him in a headlock and quickly shoots a photo of them together. Warm hazel eyes stares at the cellphone's screen. Seo gives him a rather toothy grin. "Ya still look weird here but I'll take it." Wakamatsu presses a "tsk" sound between his teeth. She is never satisfied. "Then, let's take a proper one." He borrows her phone and positions it so the angle captures both of their visages. A small smile joined his lips and Seo follows his example (to his surprise, by the way.) "There, Senpai." Yuzuki sounds out an appreciative hum.

"How's tha—" If the mind can literally explode on its own, brain matter would be all over his room. He did it again. He acted without thinking. Now, in the contents of her phone, are a couple, no maybe dozens of photos of him smiling like a goofball. A goofball that looks as though he was bored out of his mind and decided to use his senpai's phone to amuse himself while she wasn't looking.

Wakamatsu's eyes widen. It's a late reaction on his part but the snapshot they just took together makes it seem as though they're a couple. Like in a shoujo manga, the heroine and love interest would partake in such a trivial act. Afterwards they would…

Wakamatsu violently shrugs off that horrid image forming in his head.

Would she comply if he pleads for her to delete them?

"Senpai, why do you need a photograph of us?" Seo reasonably replies with, "So that I'll always have it." Wakamatsu is taken aback by her comment. Does that mean she wants them for the memories? Yuzuki's lips twists into a playful smirk. "And remind you that dude, you are so not photogenic. Can't have everyone looking as good as me, I suppose." There's the senpai he knows and loves.

"Senpai…ummm…"

They stand there awkwardly staring at each other, in his room, alone, with nobody else around, waiting for the other to speak. Wakamatsu is there, with only his trousers on and Seo with her phone prep for photography so of course, she swipes another photo of him.

"Seo-senpai, stop!" He plunges right towards her, arms outstretch but then he trips on something. His book or carpet or whatever it is. He trips and bumps into Yuzuki. Like a cliché, they land safely on his bed, with Wakamatsu pressing up against his senpai. Did he mention his leg was definitely brushing up against hers? Why does he have to be such a cliché?

"Ummm, sorr—"

Without a care in the world, she lifts her phone right in front of his face and drags her thumb on a button to initiate the barrages of candid shots of his surprise face.

"Senpai, haven't you taken enough!"

"Fix yer face then, Waka!"

Seo and Wakamatsu turn their heads to the door. Someone is knocking, reminding the first year of their current predicament. "Little brother, you awake?" His older sister's is on the other side of the door. "I'm coming in, all right."

Wakamatsu shoves his senpai on the middle of the bed and drapes a thick blanket over her. He tucks himself inside the same blanket. His sister will not give him the time of day if she discovers a girl in his room. Even if said girl is Seo.

"Yeah, I'm awake." His sister opens the door and scans the room. "Who are you talking to, Taka?" Wakamatsu laughs nervously and throws out a plausible white lie. She seems to accept it. "So, you have to back me up. Dad is just being unreasonable about my rooming and…" The flushed cheeks of her brother is slightly concerning. Unbeknownst to his eldest sibling, Hirotaka is swatting Seo's hands underneath the sheets, mentally begging for her to stop tickling him. Spider fingers roams around the planes of his abdomen. Realizing his mistake, he could've easily greeted his sister by the door like a normal little brother instead of hopping inside the bed with Seo-senpai. What is wrong with him tonight?

"I'm sorry, bro. was I interrupting?" That only deepens his flustered state. "No, Hiromu-nee! Wait!" Wakamatsu nearly yanks the sheets off that sequester Seo from view but his senpai reminds him it wouldn't be a wise idea by giving him a smarting pinch. At least, Seo is sharp enough to realize Wakamatsu's intention when he hid her like this. Normally, that wouldn't have been the case. Normally, she wouldn't have cared. So what if his sister discovers Seo's presence in the innocent Hirotaka's bedroom? The discovery would certainly be more entertaining than just cloaking herself with this cover **.**

"We'll talk about it in the morning if you're preoccupied. I know boys your age needs some alone time. My bad, okay?" She winks at him. "G'night, otoutou."

"Good night?" He answers backs.

Misunderstandings aside, he is thankful his sister left. Wakamatsu has been holding his breath but as soon as the coast is clear, he breathes a sigh of relief. Plopping his head down on his pillow, he checks on Seo only to find her unresponsive. "Seo-senpai, I'm sure you had your fun but it's time to…to…" Gazing down at the small figure curled up next to him, Wakamatsu realizes that his senpai has fallen asleep.

"Senpai…" Her lips are slightly parted invitingly and Wakamatsu is wondering why he is specifically focusing on that one spot of her face. Unconsciously, his thumb softly grazes her lips. Her lips are smoother than he thought it would be, tender to the touch. Full, rosy and…

"Huh?"

Realizing his actions, he violently recoils backwards and roughly falls down on the ligneous floor, causing a loud thud. Once he recovers, he darts his eyes to Seo and finds that she remains unaffected by the noise. "What was that? That didn't happen." Yes, it never happened. That was his imagination.

A light snore emanates from the sleeping girl. "Seo-Senpai…hey." He prods her head with his index finger but she doesn't budge. Incoherent mumbling soon flows out of her. Great, she talks in her sleep. In a whisper, Wakamatsu voices out his discontent. "Senpai, this is my room. Why won't you give me peace?" He grabs his extra pillow and extracts a new blanket from his closet so that he can make an impromptu bed on the floor.

He scoffs. Sleeping on the floor in his own room is not his idea of a good night. Nothing he can do about it now. It's not like he can shove her out of the bed. He will need to make do. Good thing he has Lorelai-san's songs. What would he do without her? Popping his earbuds into his ears, he chooses his favorite playlist. Finally content with the song, slumber soon visits the insomniac.

Moments later, Seo springs into a sitting position and rubs the sleep from her eyes. A wide yawn escapes from her mouth. "Man, that was a good nap." She takes in her surroundings and wonders why her room is decorated so plainly. The waft of sandalwood tickles her nostrils and something clicks in her head. She snorts.

"Waka! Where you at?" The room is dimly lit and she nearly misses the dark figure on the floor. "Waka." Noticing the buds on his ears, she joins him on his not so comfortable blanket bed and removes the left bud. Her mouth makes the move to speak but nothing comes out. Even under little light, she can still trace the outline of his face with her eyes and she can't resist. Reaching for the lamp on his nightstand, Seo turns it on so that she can have some kind of illumination in the room. She takes one good look and proceeds to snap one last photograph of her underclassman. Then, she shuts off the light.

Seo smiles. "That'll do." She pushes a few strands of hair away from his face and lies down next to him. It is somewhat cool in the room and the warmth emanating from his snug body is too cozy to pass up. Too bad he's sleeping on the floor. Why is he sleeping on the floor? There's plenty of room on the mattress for the both of them.

Silly Waka. If only he isn't so heavy. Then, she can carry him back to bed…

Wait, she can try.

"Ehhh…why not?"

…

The following Monday, Wakamatsu hurriedly climbs up the stairs to the second year's floor, carrying a bag. He opens 2-A's classroom. This is Seo's classroom to be exact.

"Pardon me, Seo-senpai." Yuzuki bolts from her seat and gives him a tour of the classroom. Chiyo is there, greeting him a "good morning."

"Good morning, Sakura-senpai." Seo pulls him for a rough headlock and questions his surprise visitation. "Did ya miss me, Waka?" A soft shade of red tints his cheeks. "No, that's not it. Here. You forgot it, senpai." Wakamatsu shoves a bag in her hands, bows and leaves the room before Seo can stop him.

"What the heck is with him?" Yuzuki peers inside the bag and removes its contents. Chiyo and several classmates just gape at her holding a black lacy bra. "Yuzuki! Why did Wakamatsu-kun have that?" Chiyo exclaimed."I took it off in his house. So, that's where I left it. No wonder." She arches her brow, slightly curious about the class's peculiar ogling.

"Ahh!" Seo snaps her fingers, as if a breakthrough hit her. "I forgot to give him some of the photographs I developed. Chiyo, remind me later, okay?" Waka needs some of these photos he took of the two of them.

He'll just love it.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and if you have some suggestions for this pairing, don't be afraid to hit me up.**

 **Have a nice day, everyone!**


End file.
